


Perdido y encontrada

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No evita las iglesias porque la religión le sobrecoja o le postre en un estado de angustia existencial. Lo que odia es que es el único lugar donde parece que El Primero sigue jugando con su mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido y encontrada

Visitar iglesias tiene un sabor a novela de vampiros barata que le repugna y le mantiene alejado de ellas siempre que es posible. No necesita a ninguna bruja cincuentona escribiendo sobre el conflicto entre el bien y el mal, tomando margaritas en un sillón de mimbre, con largas descripciones sobre cómo sus vampiros afeminados lloran sangre, tránsidos de emoción, ante cruces, vírgenes y santos. Como Liam nunca fue devoto. Como Angelus visitaba las iglesias asiduamente en miles de papeles distintos. Podía ser el nuevo y educado caballero procedente de la ciudad o un tímido maestro o incluso el sacerdote, y siempre se lo creían.

Camina por uno de los pasillos laterales y miles de caras le salen al encuentro en la nave vacía, muchachas europeas con los velos desgarrados y la sangre, la poca que aún les queda, derramándose desde el altar en lo que él consideraba la mejor ofrenda que Dios podía esperar. Están sentadas en los bancos, algunas arrodilladas en actitud de recogimiento, otras de pie atendiendo al discurso invisible en el altar, de la época en que las misas se cantaban en latín y de espaldas. Esa iglesia le parece de mentiras, construida cien años antes imitando alguna que se encuentra a un océano de distancia, pero como escenario cumple su función. Engaña. Trae los mismos recuerdos, y ahora esos recuerdos alzan la cabeza a su paso con unos ojos inusualmente vivos.

No evita las iglesias porque la religión le sobrecoja o le postre en un estado de angustia existencial. Lo que odia es que es el único lugar donde parece que El Primero sigue jugando con su mente.

La única persona viva allí esa noche está sentada en un lateral con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y las piernas estiradas descuidadamente hasta apoyarse en el reposapiés. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada, y una tranquilidad nueva y densa que Angel nunca ha conocido. Hablar para anunciar su presencia le parece casi blasfemo. Quizá incluso esté rezando.

\- Hey, vampiro - le saluda con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos lo hace a medias, y sonríe a medias, y abre a medias la boca para rozarse el dedo índice en un gesto que en la mayoría de culturas pide silencio pero ahí y ahora parece un beso. Da tres golpes en el banco con la palma de la mano y ni siquiera espera a que Angel se siente a su lado antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Si Faith reza lo hace inmersa en un silencio que a Angel le oprime la garganta. No está tensa, ni nerviosa, y oye sus pulmones bajo la ropa subiendo y bajando quizá un poco más rápido que los del resto de los mortales, y el estómago moviéndose en un eco de la respiración, pero es incómodo. Es algo a su alrededor, zumbón como la humedad de un pantano. Incluso la calma de Faith le inquieta, le remueve por dentro.

En una novela barata la mataría, piensa. Es una idea controlada, un simple comentario mental que pierde un poco de su control cuando recuerda que estuvo a punto una vez, aunque no fuera él. Y a su alrededor los muertos antiguos se mueven un poco, les rodean, y posiblemente esperan a que lo repita. A que se acerque a ella un poco más mientras tiene los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en el respaldo de madera, y está tranquila y en silencio. Peor para ellos, porque Angel jamás lo haría. Morderla quizá, y el reconocerlo le pone nervioso, por si Faith lo percibe en su estado de devoción extraña. Matarla no. No lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad o cuando ella se lo pidió. No va a hacerlo en una iglesia vacía y sin saber qué trae a Faith en medio de la noche. Pero por supuesto, nunca se lo preguntaría directamente.

\- ¿Es esto? - Faith mueve la cabeza hacia él y parece que acabe de despertar, con la mejilla apoyada en un hombro y mechones de pelo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre su frente. - El lugar donde encontraste la fé.

Suena a canción.

Faith se echa a reir con la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose para el ábside, para los arcos y las vidrieras y los santos, y cuando Angel no se fija en su garganta desnuda, sino en el sonido contra la piedra y la manera en que le brillan los ojos, todos los fantasmas de doscientos años atrás abandonan la iglesia en fila india. Cuando su carcajada muere y le mira, más blanda, más calmada, sólo están ellos dos. Ni los muertos ni el zumbido ni el pantano.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado tú?


End file.
